


Consequence

by Catalinay



Series: Truth or Dare [2]
Category: Blue Crush (2002)
Genre: Chromatic Character, F/M, Yuletide 2010, Yuletide 2010 Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/pseuds/Catalinay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens after Anne-Marie acts like an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



I push past Kala and into the house, ignoring the surprised look on his face.  Ignoring everything, really, until I’m in the kitchen, the first swallow of beer sliding down my throat.

“She’s a _haole_ Barbie who doesn’t know what the fuck she wants,” I bite out, and I don’t have to say anything else for him to know exactly who I’m talking about.

“Damn, _tita_ , don’t tell me you turned that shit down?” he asks, shaking his head, that damned shit-eating grin on his face.

I flip him the bird, growling low in my throat before draining my beer.  Then I’m on him, tongue pushing into his mouth, demanding everything he’s got to give and then some.  My teeth crash against his, drawing blood off of somebody before he adjusts, starts kissing me back just as hard and hungrily.

Part of me knows I’m just using him, like she was trying to do me.  But shit, Kala’s not an experiment, he’s just **good**.  If I could keep myself from chasing after the chicks, stop daydreaming about Anne-Marie, we could maybe have a chance at something…. 

And that’s how I know Anne-Marie’s gotten to me good, because if she hadn’t freaked out on me out there on the water I’d never even be thinking about Kala like that.  Me and him, that’s nothing serious, nothing more than a good time every now and then when I need some love or get tired of him always begging to get some.  Might be easier, being his girl or whatever, but shit, he deserves better than being with me when I’m always thinking about somebody else.

“Shit!” I yelp the second time we crash into a wall on our way down the hallway, my elbow smarting, and I’m totally jarred out of my thoughts.  It’s probably a good thing – I don’t need to waste any more time thinking about how fucked up everything is with me and Anne-Marie.  My shirt’s already gone, even though we’re only halfway to his room.  I think about looking for it but he distracts me again pretty quickly, his mouth back on mine as he sucks at my lower lip, tongue teasing before slipping into my mouth again.

The next time I pull away it’s because the doorknob’s digging into my back and I’m pushing at Kala, trying to get somewhere more comfortable.  I don’t know if the floor qualifies, but that’s where we end up, rolling over each other, hands everywhere until we’re both naked and I’m pinned underneath him. 

He starts mumbling sweet bullshit into my ear, but shit, I’m barely listening to him.  His hands have all of my attention, constantly pinching and tugging on my nipples while he rolls them between his fingers, doing the work to get me ready for him.

It’s been a while, and he has to work for every inch at first.  He’s so thick, pushing inside of me.  It’s almost like the first time again, everything so intense I can barely stand it.  It seems like it takes forever for him to get all the way inside, and then when he finally does he’s only there a few seconds before he starts moving again.

Every thrust is faster, harder than the last, my body meeting his, my hands scrambling for something to hold onto, fingers finally digging into his shoulders.  It’s like being out in the water, riding the perfect wave, all my senses consumed by him until I can’t remember wanting anything else.  My entire body goes tight, fingers digging into his skin as my muscles start screaming for release.  And then it comes crashing over me, so sudden that it almost catches me off guard, leaving me breathless.

I’m still panting a little when he rolls us over, hoists me up onto my knees.  “What, you want more?” I ask, my voice low and rough.  Have to admit I’m kind of surprised; didn’t even realize he didn’t go with me.

He just grunts, almost a low growl, really, his arm wrapping around my waist as he moves me where he wants me to be – face in the blankets piled on the floor, ass in the air.  Feels like it takes forever for him to touch me again, so long that I’m tempted to look over my shoulder to try and see what the hell he’s doing back there. 

“I swear, Kala,” I growl under my breath, shaking my head, “if you’re playing some kind of game, I’m gonna murder your ass.”  But then he grabs my hips, pulls me back towards him and I can feel his dick sliding against me before finally pushing inside again.

It’s almost too much, at first, too soon after the last round for me, my body flinching away from his, desperately trying to keep from being overwhelmed.  I grunt, lost in that halfway place, not sure if I want to push him away or start helping him out.  He makes the decision for me, though, keeps going, and soon enough my hips are working with his, meeting him on every thrust. 

I don’t know how long he keeps going like that, pulling out almost all the way and then thrusting home again, but pretty soon he’s got me hanging right on the verge again, anxious for release.  He still doesn’t speed up any, though, not even when I start bucking underneath him.

“Come on, man,” I grunt, shoving my hand down between my legs, my whole body shaking as I start rubbing my clit.  “Enough of this bullshit already, let’s go.”  And then he leans over me, his arm snakes around my waist and his hand’s there pushing mine out of the way, fingers rubbing furiously against my clit.

I twist as much as I can, wanting to watch him, to see it on his face when he goes.  Even though I can feel the pull in my neck, enough to know I’ll be stiff later, the strain is worth it.  His eyes close at the last minute, his lips pale, and then he slams himself into me one last time, grunting against my shoulder.  I can feel him spasm deep inside me, and something about all of it just does it for me. 

"Water,” I croak after a few minutes, or maybe a few hours, who knows how long it’s been when I finally pull myself away and off of him.  I manage to make it onto the bed and roll onto my side before my body gives out on me, completely spent, in the best way.

“Think I might want more of this,” I say later, when we’re settled in bed, my voice small and quiet.  I’m almost surprised by the words, wanting to take them back as soon as I realize what I’ve said. 

Hopefully he’s asleep, won’t even hear me.  But shit, he sits up halfway, pushes my hair away from my face and stares me right in the eyes.  “Thought I don’t do it for you?” he asks, and damn him if he isn’t smirking at me.

“Shit, what the hell do you think you just did?” I ask, shaking my head a little, staring at the wall behind him.  “I’m tired of always wanting something I’m never really gonna have, you know?”

“Yeah,” he says, laughing a little, leaning in to kiss my shoulder, his lips soft and quick against my skin.  “Yeah, I’d say I know that feeling.”


End file.
